The DigiDestined in Jurassic Park
by samTHEman
Summary: Rex Hammond , John Hammond's son stumbles upon his late father's notes . He creates an "animal preserve". Tai wins a trip to the "resort" and disaster breaks loose,and lives are taken. For the tough children it's a whole new fight for survival. Violence a


The Digidestined in Jurassic Park  
An Action Adventure Sci fi Fic With a Hint of romance: By Sam  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Disclaimer: Jurassic Park is a novel by Michael Crichton.   
It is one of the best books I have ever read. Please buy that book if you are a mature reader.  
The story is based mostly on the book,not the movie   
I do not any characters except the made up ones. Look for the teaser trailer at the end   
_________________________________________________________  
" The complete lack of humility for nature that's being displayed here is staggering."Ian Malcolm  
"Oh my God. Do you know what this is? This is a dinosaur egg. The dinosaurs are breeding"Dr. Alan Grant  
"Dr. Grant, my dear Dr. Sattler. Welcome to Jurassic Park" John Hammond  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Prologue: Inheritance-The Trip - New York October 10 1989  
"He lived a hard life, but always pulled through..."  
  
The mood was sad. But not for Rex Hammond. He's inheriting his fathers fortune.   
20 billion dollars all in his hands.   
Rex was tall with black hair and blue eyes.He was sometimes called T-Rex for his dominating personality.  
  
" John Hammond will be remembered for his happiness and his triumphs."  
  
After the greetings and tears Rex got into his shiny black Mercedes and drove to his   
father's house to look through his papers and all.   
A fabulous mansion the size of a football field. He walked in the butler taking his jacket   
off and walking with him to his fathers old study.It was a large room full of books and folders.  
Quite boring he thought. He shuffled around through the papers coming upon something that caught his attention. A folder labeled:  
  
InGEN: ISLA NUBLAR PROJECT  
January 1982  
With interest he opened the folder and a bunch of smaller stapled documents and he looked at the labels:  
Cloning Techniques  
Animal Enclosures  
  
"Sir shall I-"  
"Leave me alone"  
He started to read the papers in the soft light of his father's study.  
  
10 Years Later  
  
Kilgen Island: Northern Indian Ocean June 19 1999  
" The little bastard's out there somewhere!"shouted Trent the game warden.   
He was muscular black , black hair and brown eyes.  
He spoke in a thick British accent. They were in a tropical forest and it was humid. He brushed sweat out of his eyes.   
An ignorant handman accidentely left a gate unlocked. That was one of the many problems,the handymen.  
  
" Sir I cannot see it" shouted one of the workmen taking a step closer.   
  
" Keep back from those bushes! Turn the lights on" Trent spoke calmly.   
The heavy snorting of the animal could be heard through the bushes.   
The lights came on with a bang and the white light illuminated the bushes casting shadows.  
  
"Sir it's only a lizard"the workman said. He didn't know what he was up against.  
Armed with a shock stick he walked into the bushes  
  
" Dirk No!"   
  
The animal burst out of the tropical bushes at lightening speed , jumping about 3   
meters into the air. Dirk screamed as the animal's claws dug into his flesh and tore.   
His blood staining his white clothes. The other workmen shouted confused orders and threw the   
electrified nets. The animal screamed as his feeding session was interrupted by the nets.   
The other workmen came towards it and subdued it with their shock sticks.   
Dirk tried to get up touching the net . He fell down exhausted, dead.  
  
" What a fool"   
  
  
***  
The room was dark and cold. Not in temperature,but in feeling.  
" Sir please reconsider."  
" I will not have those raptors destroyed!"  
"Sir one of our workmen was just kill-"  
" He was uneducated not much of a loss"  
" Sir a person just die-"  
"This was our first accident. I fear there will be many!"  
" I will not destroy them end of story"  
Trent walked out of the room muttering insults.rex was becoming like his father: A manical tyrant.  
***  
  
  
"Hey Kari!"shouted Tai "did you hear about that new secret resort thing?"  
" No why?"Kari replied from the kitchen not taking her eyes off her food.  
"Well I won this trip in a mystery draw another person won too"  
" Really?"  
"Yes"  
"Where?"   
"To that secret resort"  
"Cool! How many people can come"  
"Well all the Digidestined and Matt's Dad"  
"Yippee!"  
"We leave day after tomorrow"  
Kari was very happy and surprised.   
The 16 year old was jumping for joy for her brother Tai.   
He was 19 athletic and kind .She just couldn't wait  
  
***  
  
  
  
"How perfect the Digidestined are going too.."Oikawa told himself "This resort   
It's a dinosaur preserve, destroy the generator dino's eat kiddies, I live the high life!"   
He laughed and crushed an olive on the table he was sitting at...  
  
(A/n: I try..)  
  
  
***  
"As you can see the Island is in deep blue water"  
The blue and silver helicopter Thundered over the Indian ocean.   
TK, Kari, Tai ,Sora, Izzy and Mimi on one side Davis, Cody, Matt ,Joe, Yolei and Ken on the other, And Mr. Ishida in the cockpit.   
  
"The Island has many types of vegetation. Though mostly tropical  
and regular forest, I'm sure you'll find our facilities state of the art"said Hank. He was thin dressed comfortably in khakis and a Hawaiian shirt. He was their tour guide and representative. An unnaturally happy man, he made everybody feel good.  
  
Everybody was entranced by his description of this island,  
they couldn't wait for their arrival except for  
Davis who was scowling at TK and Kari talking happily.  
  
  
"What's on this island" said TK puzzled. The 16 year old blonde was athletic good looking kind and caring. Not to mention smart. His parents were divorced and he was going through a hard time, but he always was in a good mood. TK scanned the comfortable interior of the helicopter. It was green and had tiny images that looked like dinosaurs.  
  
"It's an animal preserve, beyond your wildest imagination" Hank smiled. He remebered his face when he first knew what it was.  
  
  
TK stared at the green dot in an ocean of blue that became larger.  
  
  
"Oh! There you first look at the island"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
I know it probably sucked. It'll be better and much longer in later chapters. Hey I'm only in grade 6! Here I promised a teaser trailer.  
  
With all due respect,  
Sam  
Trailer  
" Cloned from the past"  
* Show shadow of dinosaur*  
"A major disaster"  
*show T-Rex Running after people*  
"and a fight for their lives"  
  
*show TK hanging off cliff*  
*Show Tai and matt running in a herd of dinosaurs*  
*Show T-rex roaring*  
  
The Digidestined in Jurassic park   
  
NOW PLAYING  
A Sam Film  
All non acting roles-Sam Starring -TK Takaishi ,Kari Kamiya ,Tai Kamiya,  
Matt Ishida ,Davis Motomiya ,Sora Takenouchi, Yolei Inoue ,Cody Hida,   
Mimi Tachikawa ,Joe Kido ,Izzy Izumi, Ken Ichijougi ,and Mr.Ishida  
  
Special Effects by ILM Music by John Williams Soundtrack Not Available  
  
  
RATED PG 13 for language and frightening scenes  
  



End file.
